What Makes Us
by adoredcastiel
Summary: With Cas missing, Sam and Dean are trying to take out Abbadon by them selves, but they get to meet someone very unlikely on their way. What happened to Cas? Castiel/Dean, and Castiel/read to know
1. Chapter 1

**What Makes Us**

Part 1

-We could use your help on this one, Cas.

Dean looked up to the dark sky.

-C'moon buddy, where are you…

Castiel had been gone for a long time now. He hadn't showed up in months and seemed to ignore both Sam's and Dean's prayers. Dean stopped for a second, looked around, then bit his jaws together in dissapoinment. What did he expect? Cas to magically show up all of a sudden? After what happened last time they fought together, Dean didn't even know wether Cas was alive or not.

-Dean?

Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts. Dean shut the door to his beloved Impala and took out his blade. They had gotten a lead on where Abbadon was. They walked in the darkness towards a big ware house close to the woods. Even with Sam there by his side, Dean felt very alone without Castiel. Like a third of him was missing…Like he didn't have his confidence with him. Was Cas his confidence? Dean shook his head and tried to concentrate. Sam was about to pick the lock on a door on the back side of the ware house, when he noticed it was already open.

-You know this is a trap, right? Dean said.

-Right…Sam pushed the door open. Darkness. There was a humming noice in the background, like a machine was on. This building had been abandoned a long time ago.

_-Cas what are you doing? Cas? Cas!_

_-Stay back, it has to be done._

Sam walked slowly up the stairs with his gun in front of his face, ready to shoot. His face was the only thing that showed fear. His eyebrows implied deep concern. Dean followed. Sam didn't fear for his life, but for his brother's. Dean hadn't been the same after the last time they saw Cas. He was quiet, never made fun of Sam anymore, and stayed serious at all times. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. Dean was just desperate to find Abbadon and end her. He seemed cold. It made Sam more than concerned. It scared him. It scared the shit out of him.

They walked through a long corridor when they noticed a room with lights on. Sam looked at Dean who nodded. They started walking towards the door, slowly, trying to be quiet. What help did it do? If there were demons inside, they already knew the boys were there. Dean took a deep breath. They were all alone and Abbadon could be on the other side of that door. There were no guards either, so this was obviously a trap. He didn't care. He didn't care for his life anymore, and he didn't completely know why.

_-I won't let you do this._

_-I said stay back!_

_-It'll kill you!_

_-I know._

Sam leaned protectively in front of Dean. His brother noticed this and pushed him aside.

-I'm going in first, Dean wispered with a sharp tone. He pressed down the heavy handle and pushed the door. With wide eyes and their weapons ready they stood steady while the door slowly slide open. The room was empty. Completely empty. There were no furniture or equipment of any sort, and certainly no demons. Only a dingling light bulb and two windows revealing the dark field outside. Dean stepped inside, with Sam following close to him. They scanned the room, then lowered their weapons.

-Dammit…

Dean seemed annoyed. He was tired of chasing Abbadon. With the blade he now had a chance to take the demon down, but it seemed impossible to find them.

-Fake lead apparently, Sam sighed, there's nothing here.

-Yeah…maybe you're right. Hell, I'm just so tired of chasing that bitch.

-I know, Dean. We both are.

Sam wanted to tell Dean how he actually was relieved over the fact that there were no demons. He wanted to tell him how he wanted to get him back to the motel to get some rest. Dean needed to eat and sleep. How was he even able to stand straight with the lack of energy he had to have? Beer didn't give him much, so he seemed to run on determination to kill Abbadon. Sam felt sorry for his brother, but there was no way he could tell Dean that. He'd get pissed. He'd yell at him over how there was no reason to feel sorry, how Sam himself hadn't had an easy time, and how he was the last person to have a reason to feel pity for anyone at all. So he said nothing.

Dean started walking towards the door when it suddenly slammed shut. The light started flickering and the next second, on the other side of the room, there she was. Abbadon. The boys gasped and Dean grabbed the blade tight, holding it in front of him.

-Well, well. Is that what I think it is?

Abbadon looked at the blade in Dean's hands.

-Damn sure it is.

Dean smiled. Finally. This was it. It would finally end. He had the blade, Abbadon was there, and he was ready.

-Are you sure you want to do that, dear?

Abbadon stood steady with her hands crossed over her cheast. The lights went out and six other demons appeared behind her. Dean's smile faded into a more serious expression.

-Oh. You actually thought I'd come alone, didn't you?

Abbadon's turn to smile.

-I'm not willing to risk anything with you having that thing in your hands, Dean.

There was a moment of silence. Abbadon seemed a little nervous. Dean could see it. The blade made her shiver. Then Abbadon snapped her fingers.

The room was dark, and Sam and Dean were violantly swinging around, trying to fight the demons Abbadon had sent on them. Seven against two. How did this happen. They managed to kill two of them before Abbadon swinged them both against the wall and made Dean drop the blade. Sam was out of bullets.

-You just can't win, Dean.

She sighed, slowly stepping forward.

-I. Will. Always. Win.

-You just keep dreaming.

Dean couldn't breathe. Abbadon was pressing them both against the wall like a couple of mosquitos. Sam started panicking.

-What are you going to do, big boy? Where's your little angel friend? Oh yeah, I forgot. Our last meeting didn't end very well for him.

-Shut up…Sam knew what it would do to Dean if she started talking about Cas now. He'd fall apart. He was already in pieces. Sam looked at Dean, who started to look pale.

-Don't worry honey, your turn is right after your big brother here. And you won't have to wait for very long…

Abbadon raised her hand to Deans forehead.

The light started flickering in the dark.

Abbadons attention turned to the bulb.

-What?

The room started shaking violantly and the light bulb cracked, making the room dark again. Abbadon turned away from Dean, scanning the room with her black eyes. The demons beside her looked as confused as her. The floor started cracking and suddenly an ear piercing, high-pitched sound shattered the air. Abbadon's grip of Sam and Dean loosened, and they fell to the floor holding their ears. The demons were about to escape their meat suits when an angelic figure showed itself in front of them. It dropped two angel blades to its hands and shoved one into one of the demons, and throwing the other one across the room piercing a second demon. The floor was still shaking and the painful voice of the angel took all the demon's attention. Abbadon was on her knees holding her hands over her ears. The angel turned around now walking towards her, with both angel blades in its hands, just about to hit one in Abbadon when she snapped her fingers and dissappeared.

The noice stopped. The room stood still again. Sam and Dean layed on the floor, clearly in pain, still holding their ears. The room was now filled with light. Dean looked up. He saw a figure with a long, black coat standing in the middle of the room. He stood up and squinted his eyes to see.

And now he saw.

The angel with the black coat, with black hair in a long french braid, pale skin and light blue eyes, and two blades in her hands. Two blades? Angels just have one.

She turned around, looking at Sam and Dean. She stood quiet.

-Who are you?

Sam had to ask. She turned her head to him.

-Not many know, she answered with a voice so calm it actually relaxed Sam a little.

-Are you an angel? You don't look like an angel.

Dean gave a suspicious glance to her.

-What do I look like then?

-I'd say you're a demon if it wasn't for what just happened.

Dean didn't take his eyes of her and she just stood there, showing no expressions.

-My vessel happened to look like this. Sorry if you don't like it, Dean.

She knew who they were. Though this didn't surprise Dean for more than a second, since pretty much every one knew who the Winchesters were. To be honest, he thought she was beautiful. Looking into her eyes felt very soothing. They were bright blue, like the sky on a cloudless summer day, and her black hair made them come out even better. Her lips were pale, which made her eyes the only splash of color on her face. She was small, not very tall at all.

-Who are you then? Sam asked again, when suddenly he heard the flutter of wings and a wave of energy went through the room knocking both Sam and Dean to the floor.

-What the he…Dean looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. He blinked a few times just to be sure.

There was now two angels, both out of breath. The angel in the black coat stared at the other one.

-Castiel?

And it was indeed Cas. Dean tried to get up on his feet but seemed to stumble a few times before succeeding. Cas didn't take his eyes of the black angel.

-It's you, he said still out of breath, smiling, and in that moment they took each other by their wrists and dissappeared in a strong white light.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dean sat quiet. Sam didn't know what to say.

-Dean, look…he started.

-Sam, just don't okay. Leave it alone.

Dean sat at the end of his bed. The motel room was small and musty, with dark green walls and some cracks in the roof. Sam said nothing more, but went to bed giving Dean a worried look. He just sat there, staring at the floor. Thinking.

_-I need you._

_-I need you too._

Dean was angry. He was angry at Cas for letting him believe he'd never see him again, angry for even making him think it was a possibility that he would never hear his voice again. _I need you too. _The words rang in Deans ears and he closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose and forehead. Now the feeling of disappointment filled his body. Why was he angry. He couldn't possibly be angry at his best friend, how could he? He felt a small regret over his thoughts. After everything Cas had done for them, he had no right to be mad. Cas had sacrificed so much, and done everything he could to right his wrongs. The mistakes he made in heaven and here, on earth, had haunted him from the very first second he committed them. And he never let go. He never got past the feeling of letting the boys down, especially Dean, and even the thought of hurting them…it made Cas shiver. And Dean knew it. He knew what it did to him.

Dean stood up and trotted to the table on the other side of the room, and with force he shoved everything off of it, a lamp and Sam's laptop included. They hit the ground with a noise so loud Sam came running to see what was going on. He stood there in boxers and a tee, looking at the laptop, and then back up at Dean. He didn't look mad. Dean was waiting for Sam to yell something like "What the hell man?", but he didn't. Instead he looked sorry.

-Are you alright? He asked.

Dean sat down on a chair at the table and buried his face in his hands. He took a few deep breaths.

-I'm sorry, I'm just confused.

Sam just nodded gently, then bent over to get his laptop. He'd need a new one. It didn't matter.

-It's alright. I can get a new one anywher…Dean!

Sam gasped and Dean turned his head to him. What? Sam was staring at something behind him.

_-If we're going to do this, we're going to do it right._

_Castiel had a sharp, commanding tone in his voice. They sat in the Impala, on their way to the field where Crowley had said to meet them. Cas didn't even mind riding a car anymore. He wouldn't let these boys out of his sight._

_-What do you mean?_

_Dean took his eyes off the road and glanced at Cas from the front mirror. Cas was looking elsewhere._

_-We take out both Abbadon and Crowley, no matter what._

_Crowley had been very helpful with finding Abbadon. He wanted her dead as much as they did. Apparently the elections in hell didn't go exactly as he planned, since there still were a bunch of demons following Abbadon. He was, however, or technically still is, the king of hell._

_Cas was in his own thoughts pretty much the whole drive. He didn't react to Sam's and Dean's conversations, no matter the subject. He seemed absent. What could an angel be thinking about? Dean didn't dare to ask, and the silence was bothering him, so the logical solution was of course to put on the radio._

_- Don't need reason, don't need rhyme -_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do _

_Going down, party time _

_My friends are gonna be there too _

_I'm on the highway to hell _

_On the Highway to hell _

_Highway to hell _

_- I'm on the highway to hell -_

_Cas now turned and stared at the radio._

_-I don't understand music._

_Crowley was standing on the edge of the open field. He had his hands in his pockets and a grumpy look on his face._

_-You took your time then._

_He looked at Cas._

_-Why didn't you just zap 'em over here, would've been a lot quicker don't you think?_

_-Hey, I'm not leaving my baby in those neighborhoods ever again, Dean said and patted his Impala. Right. Crowley started going through and preparing them for their plan, when a strong wind blew accross the field._

_-Right then, he said and they pulled out their weapons._

_The wind got stronger, and they saw a few figures in the middle of the field. Crowley had invited Abbadon to "make a deal". Their plan was to act like Crowley had caught Sam, Dean, and Cas, and he was ready to bargain for them. He had them handcuffed._

_-Crowley! How nice to see your pretty face again. And I get you have something for me, hm?_

_Abbadon couldn't hide the pleasure she got from seeing the Winchesters cuffed. Her wide smile filled her face and her eyes almost started glowing. They all played their roles very well._

_-I'm here to make a deal. I'm not going to _give _you anything, Crowley said, sounding irritated, like he would be if this was a real situation. Dean gave Abbadon a look, clearly spelling out how much he wanted her dead. He bit his jaws together. He didn't even need to pretend, his feelings were already real._

_-Calm down, honey. I'll take good care of you._

_Abbadon laughed._

_-And what am I getting in return? Crowley asked lifting his chin up._

_Abbadon blinked her black eyes at him. She smiled wide._

_-You, my friend…_

_She took a few steps closer._

_-…are getting a one way ticket to Afterlife._

_She struck a knife right at him, and at the same second Dean broke loose from his handcuffs and drew out his blade. Sam and Cas weren't as fast. Dean was just about to hit Abbadon with the blade when she caught him with her telekinesis. He was left standing, bounded, only a few feet away from the demon. He fought hard to keep the blade in his hands, but failed, and was forced to drop it at his feet. Sam stopped. Cas was gone. So was Crowley. Did he get away? There was nothing left for Sam to do. Abbadon didn't even need to bound him, though she made a force field around her and Dean so he couldn't get close to them. He had nothing._

_-You guys just keep surprising me with your stupidity._

_She gasped for air, then gave a loud laugh and picked up her knife from the ground. It didn't hit Crowley, he got away._

_-You sad little creatures keep trying, and trying…without getting anywhere._

_-We're still here though._

_Dean was choking._

_-Not for long._

_Abbadon put the knife against Dean's chin and cut. The blood ran very fast down his neck. She moved the knife and cut his lip open._

_-Not so pretty anymore, huh?_

_She now put pressure in her grip and pressed the knife against his chest. His shirt got ripped and the blood started streaming. He screamed. Sam was panicking on the other side of the force field and cursed. He was pacing and screaming for Cas. Abbadon grinned. She took a small step back, lifting the knife in the air._

_-You won't get any last words, she whispered._

_-Fuck you too._

_Abruptly Abbadon's face showed sudden pain, and she arched her back, making a small noise in suffocation. A small beam of light appeared on the back of her head and the ground started shaking. Dean fell to the ground, unable to move._

_-Cas?_

_Castiel was holding his hand on Abbadons head, him too showing a painful expression on his face. Abbadon was screaming, while Dean was awestricken._

_-Cas what are you doing? Cas? Cas!_

_Dean tried to get up._

_-Stay back, it has to be done._

_-I won't let you do this._

_-I said stay back!_

_-It'll kill you!_

_Cas looked at Dean with sadness in his eyes._

_-I know._

_A high-pitched sound of an angel, a blinding light and the screams of the demon, and they were gone._


End file.
